


Black Eyes

by otsfatimad



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cruelty, Fanfic, Horror, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsfatimad/pseuds/otsfatimad
Summary: La feria en el pueblo, una tradición anual por creencias de amor, celebrando en compañía de la alegría y armonía que habita dentro de todos aquellos que residen en la luminosidad de las estrellas. En Abedue se espera por el trece de junio como se puede esperar por un 25 de diciembre en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, con la felicidad a flor de piel y la creencia de una tranquilidad imposible de romper."Suciedad difundiéndose. Se ríen de las muertes en el vecindario"."Estos ojos vieron a un débil lisiado entre el grupo…"Caminando entre las luces de la noche, rechazado por su condición y silenciado por el ruido de la falsedad, la desesperación del universo alcanzará en su máximo esplendor a los habitantes de Abedue, terminando bajo la mano de un injusto Dios.Esto es oscuramente bello.Uruha
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)





	Black Eyes

_No puedo olvidar esta humillación._

the GazettE, _BABYLON’S TABOO_

*******

La algarabía de la noche comenzaba a escabullirse a través de la ventana de la pequeña habitación a la que se hallaba confinado. Luces aturdidoras bajaban desde el cielo para chocar con los suelos oscuros de la acera, rebotando una vez más disparándose hacia una estrella aguardando con la potencia necesaria para repetir la misma acción un centenar de veces si es que así lo deseaban los asquerosos cerdos que bailaban y reían bajo un ambiente plagado de falsas palabras de amor y amistad.

El joven tomó entre sus manos un cepillo de cuerdas gruesas y flexibles, deslizándolo con delicadeza por los mechones de la cascada clara que eran sus cabellos. Miraba sin apego alguno su reflejo en el espejo, visualizando figuras desalineadas que se unían como un rompecabezas hasta formar la imagen de un hombre de veintiún años, pálido y oculto bajo la maldición del silencio.

Kouyou Takashima se levantó de su asiento frente al espejo y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para lograr alcanzar a distinguir la hora en el reloj despertador que se hallaba colocado con pulcritud sobre una mesa de noche a un lado de su cama. Los rojos números visualizados provocaron una seguridad dentro del alma del joven.

Takashima tomó la cazadora negra que aguardaba por él aquella noche, la vistió sobre sus delgados brazos descubiertos y haló los cabellos que habían quedado atrapados bajo la piel oscura de su abrigo. Dio una última mirada a su espejo, mientras subía lentamente el cierre hasta el cuello. La distancia de su cuerpo a la pesada prenda era la suficiente.

Tomó con sus alargados dedos el artículo que reposaba sobre la mesa del tocador y lo enfundó justo en la cintura, bajo la habilla del cinturón.

Alisó la cazadora y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Caminó fuera, mientras llevaba la vista perdida en ninguna cosa en particular. Su corazón retumbaba una canción que le parecía agradable escuchar y le ayudaba a mantenerla fuerza en las piernas marchando distraídamente. De vez en vez miraba hacia el suelo, solo para asegurarse que no hubiera nada abultado en su cuerpo, pero lo único que alcazaba a distinguir era su alargado cuerpo encorvado caminando por las calles brillantes, con personas sonrientes que regresaban con algodones de azúcar, bolsas con rosetas de maíz y uno que otro animal de felpa.

Kouyou iba contra la corriente, nadando como un pescado oscuro en las agresivas aguas de la noche.

Por fin llegó al lugar propuesto. Una enorme manta blanca con letras en color rojo brillante rezaba el nombre de la décimo octava celebración de Abedue, el reino de las estrellas más brillantes de todo el mundo. La feria era imponente, generaría alegría a cualquiera que se decidiera a posar sus ojos sobre la entrada que dejaba entrever la enorme rueda de la fortuna tintineando con luces cegadoras, invitando a entrar a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a pasar una noche llena de diversión.

Kouyou caminó hacia la entrada, directamente a la taquilla. Un menudo hombre, con una calva brillante como una bombilla, giraba los boletos para la gente, mientras recibía monedas que depositaba sobre una enorme caja negra con una ranura en la parte superior y un doble candado cubriendo la puertecilla para sacar las ganancias.

Takashima llegó al fin frente al calvo y éste tendió los boletos sin siquiera mirarlo. Cuando Kouyou sacó el billete que usaría para obtener el boleto, notó que el hombre le había prestado atención por fin. Lo observaba como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos le hacían ver. Una escena tan repugnante no era fácil de visualizar por la calle sin tener que voltear a mirar en más de una ocasión. Abrió la boca para mencionar algo, pero pronto volvió a cerrarla y activó el torniquete para que el muchacho pudiera ingresar a la feria.

El viento removió los lisos cabellos de Kouyou, quien continuaba caminando entre las multitudes que iban y venían de todas partes. Se detuvo un segundo y observó un cartel blanco que mostraba los horarios en el escenario. Las actuaciones de algunos artistas y comediantes locales estaban previstas de tal manera que dejaron la única presentación que le interesaba como la penúltima de la noche.

Kouyou siguió caminando, encontrándose en primera instancia con pequeños carros de perros calientes y demás golosinas. El joven se acercó lentamente hacia un puesto que tenía mucha gente alrededor. Todos parecían divertidos con él, porque además de estar preparando algodones de azúcar color azul cielo, el vendedor comentaba sobre diversos temas de una forma tal que los espectadores, aún con sus dulces en la mano ya pagados, se negaban a apartarse y perderse tal show.

El hombre tenía una gorra blanca sobre la cabeza y cuando sonreía los ojos se perdían convirtiéndose en ranuras sobre unas gordas mejillas sonrosadas.

Pronto, el vendedor notó la presencia de Kouyou y le sonrió, alentándolo a acercarse también. Takashima dudó por unos segundos, pero igual se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el calor emanando de la máquina de algodón de azúcar. La gente notaba su presencia y volteaba a mirarlo como un monstruo andando cerca. Todos se alejaban para permitirle el paso, en una muestra de terror hacia su presencia.

—Ven hijo, te prepararé el algodón de azúcar más grande que has visto en tu vida —dijo el hombre de las mejillas regordetas y tomó una enorme vara de madera, mostrándose a Takashima antes de encender su máquina—. ¿Quieres?

Kouyou sonrió y dio un paso más para acercarse con el vendedor. Aquel sonriente señor tarareaba una canción mientras giraba el palo del algodón, que se impregnaba con azúcar color azul. El público del hombre comenzó a disiparse.

—Y dinos hijo, ¿ya conseguiste novia?

Kouyou quito la sonrisa de su rostro mientras escuchaba las risas de las personas que aguardaban detrás de él por su algodón de azúcar.

—Tú no eres feo —continuó el hombre mientras preparaba el algodón de azúcar—. Es solo esa máscara que te pones al salir a la calle.

Kouyou dio un paso atrás y se dio media vuelta mientras escuchaba las potentes risas de los clientes. Sintió un nudo posándosele sobre la garganta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta estar lejos del puesto. Escuchó a la distancia cómo las risas aumentaban cuando el vendedor gritaba “Espera, ¿quién va a pagar esto?”

Siguió su andar descuidado hasta que encontró un rincón donde había menos gente. La poca que había lo miró por instantes y decidieron retirarse hacia otro sitio.

Kouyou sintió que lágrimas fluirían como cascada en sus mejillas, pero no lo permitió. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió la hendidura abriendo desde el labio superior hasta la nariz. Sintió el frio de su dentadura y el aire arrastrando su nariz. Cerró los ojos y luego de unos minutos, salió del escondite en el que se había metido.

Caminó hacia la fila de la rueda de la fortuna. Era una línea muy larga, pero estaba dispuesto a esperarla. Nunca en su vida había asistido a la feria Abedue, tampoco alguna otra. Montarse sobre aquel juego era una ensoñación grande en él, así que quería permanecer esperando incluso si tenía que estar ahí toda la noche y perderse la presentación por la que estaba esperando.

Pasó cerca de media hora cuando llegó al inicio de la fila.

—Mira quién tenemos aquí —exclamó una voz horriblemente familiar.

Takashima giró hacia el hombre que cuidaba de la entrada a la rueda de la fortuna, que le miraba con una gracia asquerosa y vulgar que le laceraba terriblemente.

—Tajima Koujou —dijo el cuidador mientras levantaba el labio inferior para tocarlo con la nariz, para enseñar los amarillentos dientes—. ¿Te diejon pejmijo de jalir del jirco ejta nojhe? —Comenzó a reír escandalosamente, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Takashima desvió la mirada de ese sujeto conocido por el nombre de Akira Suzuki. Se reía en su cara, atrayendo la atención de aquellos que no habían notado el rostro de Kouyou. Escuchó algunos murmullos detrás de él y sintió un calor adornando sus mejillas.

—Hey, Keiko, aquí está tu novio —gritó Akira y comenzó a reír—. Viene a darte un bejito.

Una linda chica castaña salió detrás de la maquinaria de la rueda de la fortuna, miró a Akira primero y luego a Takashima. Ella esbozó un rostro de molestia tremenda, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y movió la cabeza de lado a lado mostrando su desaprobación al cuidador.

—Deja en paz a Kou, ¿oíste? —Dijo y se colgó del cuello de Akira—. Puede que se enoje, nos muerda y nos contagie algo.

— ¿Qué será? —Continuó Akira—. ¿Nos convertiremos en monstruos o en maricones?

La pareja comenzó a reír escandalosamente y Kouyou sintió nuevamente que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas de desesperación, pero una vez más las retuvo con todas las fuerzas que podía mientras cerraba con irá los ojos.

Recordó en instantes parte de la vida que vivió dentro del instituto, rodeado de niños preguntándole qué era lo que había pasado con su cara. Llamándolo monstruo con una crueldad increíble. Diciendo que les daba asco y miedo, dejándolo llorando hasta que se quedaba sin aliento.

Ahí estaban dos de ellos: Akira Suzuki y Kubota Keiko, una pareja de dos asquerosos seres humanos que cada que lo veían lo lastimaban de una manera u otra. Se burlaban por sus problemas de audición y de lenguaje, dudaban de su inteligencia y lastimaban su alma con cada broma cruel. Ellos lo orillaron hasta un sitio en el cual decidió permanecer escondido de todo contacto cuando era adolescente. Abandonó la escuela, esperando con ello no tener que soportar más de las horribles humillaciones. Se internó en las sombras de casa, donde su madre lo cuidaba sin decir nada.

—Hey, maricón —habló Akira y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Kouyou para que lo volteara a ver—. ¿Vas a subirte o no? —Señaló un asiento con la puerta abierta esperando—. Si quieres puedo meterme contigo y así cumples tu sueño de chuparme la polla.

Kouyou salió de la fila para ir fuera de los alcances de las palabras de Akira y Keiko. No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando cómo lo maltrataban tan vilmente. Sentía la rabia consumiéndole desde dentro. Metió una de sus manos bajo la cazadora, justo en la hebilla del cinturón. No estaba dispuesto a soportar más a ese par de mierdas burlándose de su rostro, burlándose y cuestionado todo lo que hacía. Tomó con fuerza la cola del arma y sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. Volteó a mirar a la pareja, subiendo gente a la rueda de la fortuna con sonrisas alegres.

El chico suspiró y logró sosegarse y soltó lo que tanto se había molestado en ocultar para aquella noche.

Kouyou se alejó con lentitud de la montaña rusa y escuchó el bullicio que se comenzaba a formar cerca del escenario. Una pequeña y desconocida banda comenzaba a alistarse para dar su presentación. Luego de que ellos terminaran, comenzaría el verdadero show que había estado esperando. Sonrió por un segundo y se internó entre una nueva multitud.

Encontró un puesto donde había peluches de felpa colgados alegremente, anunciando un juego con pequeñas pistolas que tiraban dardos de goma contra diferentes figuras que avanzaban sobre un riel que se movía muy lentamente. El dueño del puesto llamaba desinteresadamente a los niños que se acercaban mientras contaba los billetes que iba reuniendo.

Kouyou decidió acercarse. Esa clase de juegos le parecían divertidos, siempre fue bueno en los videojuegos que tenían temáticas parecidas a esa. Pensó que el hecho de ser una pistola con dardos de goma no significaría problema alguno y se emocionó al mirar un enorme animal de felpa en forma de oso polar.

Se quedó quieto parado junto a una mujer que cuidaba las espaldas de su hijo. Estaba por sacar la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, cuando sintió un impacto sobre una de sus mejillas. Kouyou giró la cabeza hacia la mujer, que se tapaba la sonrisa tras de una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba el hombro de su hijo que mostraba sin temor alguno la sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja, mientras que entre ambas manos sostenía la pequeña arma de juguete con una nueva munición a punto de salir disparada.

El niño activó nuevamente su pequeña pistola y Kouyou logró golpear el dardo de goma con una de sus manos antes de que le diera en el rostro.

—Takanori, basta de una vez —dijo la mujer y quitó el arma de juguete de las manos de su hijo, entregándosela al dueño del puesto.

En todo momento, aquel enano demoniaco no deshizo la asquerosa sonrisa cargada con el placer por haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo la mujer y jaló al niño por la espada de su camiseta azul con un estampado de un perro con un casco de astronauta. La señora miró por un segundo a Kouyou y abrió la boca, para luego volver a cerrarla y solamente desaparecer entre la multitud.

Kouyou salió de la zona del juego y siguió con la mirada a ese par. El tal Takanori seguía mirando hacia atrás, retándolo con sus pequeños ojos marrones a seguirlo, para continuar dándole una paliza que Takashima sería incapaz de parar.

El conocía perfectamente a ese par ya que vivían en la casa frente a la suya. El niño desde siempre fue una pesadilla para Kouyou, y además de todo se había caracterizado por hacer cualquier tipo de desagradables bromas a Kouyou. La mujer era madre soltera, había pasado por una separación no hacía mucho y parecía no interesarse ni un poco en lo que hiciera su hijo siempre que fuera hacia Kouyou. Claro, era la manera de entretenimiento más conveniente que pudo haberle conseguido: un vecino retrasado que no se quejaba ni un poco de todas las porquerías que hacía su hijo, no levantaba la voz al encontrarse con alguna injusticia.

Por segunda vez en el día, pensó en sacar el arma que había guardado bajo la hebilla de su cinturón y posarla frente a los ojos del enano ese, para que dejara de mirarlo con esa satisfacción y comenzara a llorar suplicando por su vida.

Kouyou siguió caminando tras la madre de Takanori cuando éste dejó de mirarlo. Parecía que madre e hijo no habían notado que iba tras de ellos.Takashima metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, caminando con una sonrisa aflorándole en el rostro sin siquiera notarlo. La mujer y el niño se acercaban hacia el escenario principal, para terminar de escuchar el pequeño concierto que estaba llevándose a cabo.

De pronto sintió una mano tomando fuertemente por un brazo, negándole el caminar entre la multitud que iba y venía desde el escenario. Kouyou giró la cabeza y chocó contra una sonrisa brillante que formaba un cuadro cualquiera en cualquier lugar de Adebum, sitio donde las sonrisas de ese estilo viajaban de lado a lado.

—Kouyou, qué alegría que estés aquí —pronunció Yutaka, ensanchando su sonrisa que formaba un hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas—. No sabía que te gustaría venir aquí. De haberlo sabido yo mismo hubiera pasado a tu casa a recogerte.

Takashima no respondió nada, miró con recelo al hombre y se soltó con fuerza del agarre.

El sonido de los aplausos del público cerca del escenario hizo que ambos hombres distrajeran su atención. Una linda chica dio las gracias a la banda que terminaba su presentación y anunció que en poco minutos saldría un talento que viajaba desde Tokio a tocar un poco para Abedum por primera vez.

Yutaka volteó el rostro a Kouyou.

—Así que viniste para verlo a él —pronunció Yutaka y llamó la atención de Takashima—. ¿Eres su invitado especial? Creo que hay otras invitadas especiales en la primera fila, todas son lindas chicas. Pero no te preocupes —tomó por las mejillas a Kouyou, presionándolas con fuerza hasta dejarlas rojizas—, ninguna es tan linda como tú.

Kouyou dio un paso hacia atrás y apartó la mano de Yutaka de su rostro. El moreno frente a él comenzó a reír, mostrando nuevamente los hoyuelos que adornaban su rostro, haciéndolo parecer inofensivo.

Takashima dio media vuelta, decidido a alejarse. Nuevamente el fuerte agarre en su brazo le impidió seguir avanzando entre la multitud.

—Me gusta mucho cómo te ves esta noche —dijo Yutaka, enterrando sus dedos sobre el cuero de la cazadora—. Luces como toda una estrella de rock. He besado a muchas personas, pero nunca a una estrella de rock. ¿Crees poder concederme mi deseo?

Kouyou trató de soltarse del intenso agarre, pero el hombre de la permanente sonrisa lo apretaba con mucha fuerza.

—Me encanta tu boca —dijo y acarició el labio inferior del muchacho—. Me preguntó cómo se sentirá chupando mi verga.

Kouyou dio un empujón al hombre y salió de ahí antes de que Yutaka lo atrapara una vez más. Se perdió entre la agitada multitud que esperaba ansiosa por la salida del hombre de cabellera negra que los deleitaría con un par de canciones de su autoría.

Takashima llegó cerca del escenario, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Cuando estuvo ahí, una de las chicas del staff levantó su mano para que él la viera, y sonriente le hizo un ademán para que se acercara hasta ella. Kouyou, jadeante, luchó nuevamente, pero finalmente estuvo cerca de la mujer del staff.

—Pensé que no vendrías —mencionó la mujer, sonriendo—. Yuu ya te espera, ve por allá. Está por subir al escenario.

Kouyou siguió la dirección que la mujer le había dado, escuchó cómo el bullicio comenzaba a disminuir entre las cortinas oscuras que cubrían la parte trasera del escenario. Una lámpara de mano alumbraba su andar entre las sombras, hasta que ésta chocó con una figura enfundada en un traje oscuro. Kouyou esbozó una sonrisa y se apresuró hasta llegar donde el hombre de la cabellera negra.

Yuu giró y notó la presencia de su invitado. Sonriente, caminó hasta él para alcanzarlo. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, el pelinegro atrapó a Takashima entre sus brazos y lo aprisionó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Estoy tan nervioso —dijo y soltó a su amigo—. Sé que no son muchas personas, pero tengo algo de miedo. ¿Crees que lo haré bien?

Kouyou asintió felizmente mostrando una inmensa seguridad, para hacerle sentir lo mismo a Yuu.

—Es la primera vez que tocó en un escenario de esta clase. Todo Abedue está esperando por mí. Parte de esto te lo debo a ti. De verdad, gracias.

Takashima no respondió nada, escuchó la tercera llamada del invitado especial, seguido de aplausos y grito. Un hombre de cabellera grisácea y bigote al mismo tono le indicó a Yuu que era hora de subir al escenario. El pelinegro contestó animadamente y tomó con fuerza una de las heladas manos de Kouyou.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí —dijo y dio media vuelta para subir por las escaleras al escenario.

Kouyou, sonriente, siguió por las escaleras y subió un peldaño para poder observar la presentación de su amigo desde ahí. Miró embelesado cómo Yuu se acercaba al micrófono frente a él, mientras tomaba su guitarra acústica en color negro, como si fuera una espada desenvainada y lista para luchar contra todo el mundo. El murmullo del público parecía hacerlo sentir nervioso, así que el pelinegro giró la cabeza y observó a Takashima, quien levantó ambos dedos pulgares de las manos mientras le sonreía animadamente. Yuu le sonrió de vuelta y volvió la cabeza hacia su público.

Comenzó con una suave melodía, tirando de las cuerdas de su guitarra con un amor impresionante, transmitiendo con cada nota un poco de su alma.

Kouyou entonces recordó la primera vez que vio a Yuu. Estaba por llegar a casa, cuando notó una camioneta azul estacionarse frente a él. Bajó de ella un hombre moreno y pelinegro, con una perforación doble en el labio inferior. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kouyou, le sonrió.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando a Tanabe Yutaka —dijo el desconocido—. ¿Sabe dónde queda su casa?

Kouyou conocía a ese hombre perfectamente. Era un desagradable y pervertido tipo que vivía a dos casas de la suya. Yutaka nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad para intimidarlo y hacerle sus asquerosas insinuaciones sexuales. Kouyou no sabía qué responderle, tenía pánico de las palabras que le lanzaba y prefería huir antes de cualquier otra cosa.

En alguna ocasión, cuando había caído lo más profundo y silencioso de la noche, Takashima se devolvía a casa. En pocos metros llegaría hasta su hogar y estaría seguro, sin embargo, antes de ello se encontró con Yutaka esperando por él en su jardín. Aquel hombre comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada lasciva de siempre, y cuando caminaba cerca de la casa de aquel hombre, él saltó sobre Kouyou, jalándolo con fuerza y apresando su cuerpo en una pared oscura. Estampando el rostro de Kouyou contra un muro había puesto la mano entre sus pantalones y tocó su entrepierna con fuerza sobre la tela, mientras rozaba su pene contra el trasero del joven.

Kouyou logró darle un golpe acompañado de una fuerte pisada, de ese modo se soltó del agarré y huyó hasta su casa antes de que algo más ocurriera.

Así que en aquel momento, cuando Yuu preguntó por Yutaka, Takashima simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su casa. El pelinegro seguía mirándole con curiosidad. Kouyou sentía esos ojos sobre su cuerpo y tuvo una sensación asquerosa al pensar que ese hombre sería de la misma calaña que su vecino.

— ¿Debo pensar que no quieres decírmelo? —Preguntó el hombre desde la camioneta y Kouyou volteó a mirarlo nuevamente—. Mi nombre es Shiroyama Yuu, vengo a ver a Yutaka por una cuestión de trabajo. Si me dijeras dónde puedo encontrarlo, todo sería más sencillo para todos.

Kouyou bajó la cabeza y levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha, bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro. Cuando supuso que el hombre había entendido su seña, con el dedo pulgar señaló a la derecha.

—Entiendo —dijo Shiroyama—. Dos casas hacia la derecha.

Takashima asintió.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Yuu, con luz en su rostro—. Disculpa las molestias —subió a su camioneta y la arrancó para avanzar un poco más. Kouyou lo siguió con la mirada hasta que volvió a apearse frente a la casa que había indicado Kouyou. A esa distancia, el moreno le vio nuevamente y mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa, le hizo un ademán de saludo.

Pasaron unos días y no supo más sobre aquel hombre. Fue justamente una semana después de conocerlo, que volvió a encontrarlo. Regresaba a casa luego de ir al supermercado. Encontró la camioneta azul aparcada frente a su puerta y cuando Yuu notó su presencia, se apeó de la nave para saludar.

—Le pregunté a mi amigo sobre ti —dijo y caminó hasta Takashima—. Pensé que eras mudo, pero al parecer solo no te gusta hablar mucho.

Kouyou no dijo nada más, simplemente le vio con algo de desconfianza.

—Sé que tu nombre es Kouyou —continuó el sonriente pelinegro—. Espero que no te moleste que haya preguntado sobre ti. —Puso las manos en la cintura y se quedó mirando el rostro de Kouyou, analizando cada detalle de él. Fue hasta que Takashima cubrió su rostro con el cabello claro que Yuu notó que sus ojos realmente incomodaban al chico—. Casi lo olvido —dijo entonces y abrió la puerta de su camioneta, revolvió algunas de sus cosas y salió nuevamente con una linda guitarra acústica en color negro—. Voy a presentarme en la feria de Abedue la próxima semana —dijo y tocó un par de acordes sin sentido—. Espero que puedas ir a verme.

Kouyou no hizo movimiento alguno, se quedó observando la linda guitarra del hombre frente a él.

— ¿Te gusta la música?

El joven asintió con algo de duda.

— ¿Tocas algún instrumento? —Inquirió nuevamente Yuu.

Kouyou volvió a asentir y señaló la guitarra del pelinegro.

—Oh, ya veo. Tocas lo mismo que yo. —Levantó su guitarra y la extendió al chico—. ¿Me enseñarías un poco de lo que sabes?

Takashima dio un paso al frente y dejó la bolsa plástica que llevaba en la mano sobre el suelo. Observó una última vez la sonrisa del pelinegro. Parecía ser sincera y le hizo sentir algo de confianza. Tomó la guitarra entre sus manos y se dispuso a demostrar qué era lo que tenía.

Kouyou atesoraba esos instantes dentro de él. En aquel momento, Yuu quedó impresionado con una melodía que Kouyou había compuesto por sí mismo. El pelinegro le preguntó si era suya y él afirmó con la cabeza.

Shiroyama lo volvió a buscar al día siguiente y le propuso una cosa que parecía ser increíblemente descabellada para el joven Takashima, pero que finalmente había terminado aceptando.

Así que por eso ahí estaba, parado mirando cómo Yuu entregaba todo de sí en ese pequeñísimo escenario. Parecía ser como un ángel que había descendido desde el cielo para aliviar los pesares de Takashima.

La guitarra dejó de sonar, y Kouyou aplaudió al escuchar los gritos de entusiasmo de la gente reunida ahí fuera.

—Ahora —dijo Yuu frente al micrófono—. Para la siguiente canción me gustaría invitar a un amigo a pasar conmigo al escenario. Este hombre es todo un genio creativo, es realmente un artista y estos días, juntos logramos sacar una canción totalmente única —Yuu volteó hacia donde se encontraba Kouyou parado en las escaleras—. Por favor, ven —le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Kouyou tragó saliva y subió al siguiente peldaño. Yuu y él compusieron juntos una linda melodía basada en la que Kouyou había hecho por sí mismo. El pelinegro mencionó que le encantaría que Kouyou lo acompañara a tocarla en la feria. El joven Takashima había expresado que no pensaba poner un pie sobre el escenario, pero que podía ayudarlo si eso quería. Yuu advirtió que esa canción nunca la tocaría si él no estaba presente a su lado, amenazándolo en dejarla olvidada por siempre en su baúl de canciones rechazadas.

Las luces del escenario cayeron sobre el pálido rostro, dejando a Kouyou deslumbrado por algunos segundos. Cuando se comenzó a acostumbrar a la luz, fue consciente de que los aplausos y los gritos se habían detenido para dar pasos a miradas de horror. Todos lo observaban con _repudio_. Sintió que el sudor comenzaba a formarse desde las raíces de su cabellera castaña y sintió cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo.

— ¡Hey, sopla pollas! —Gritó alguien en la zona trasera del público, generando risas a todos los espectadores que alcanzaron a escucharlo.

Kouyou volteó la mirada a Yuu, que le observaba aún con una sonrisa, aunque un poco nervioso por la reacción de la gente.

Entonces comenzaron los abucheos, la gente pidiendo que sacaran a esa horrible cosa del escenario. Kouyou sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas, mientras seguía observando a Yuu, que para ese momento ya estaba con una guitarra acústica en la mano, cediéndosela para que se acercara a él. Kouyou, con miedo en cada célula de su cuerpo, dio un paso hacia Yuu, dispuesto a tomar la guitarra.

Se escuchó un proyectil chocando contra el suelo del escenario y derramando algo. Kouyou dio un respingo y miró hacia sus pies, cubiertos con un líquido rosáceo y espumoso que provenía desde un vaso plástico. Takashima llevó sus ojos al público y observó, casi en primera fila a ese niño que vivía frente a su casa, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción mientras su madre reía a carcajadas llevando a su hijo en los brazos.

Sintió que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse y más basura fue parando hasta sus pies. Levantó un poco más la mirada y observó a lo lejos a Yutaka, con una sonrisa bailándole en la cara, a punto también de estallar a carcajadas.

Ahí estaba todo el pueblo de Abedue, riéndose de él. Riéndose de su apariencia, de su enfermedad y de su miedo.

Cerró los ojos y volvió sus pasos hacia las escaleras, mientras las risas de las personas continuaban aumentando para lastimarlo.

Cuando llegó con el staff, algunos lo miraban preocupados, mientras que otros no podían disimular sus siniestras risas. Kouyou se cubrió los ojos con las manos y sintió cómo se humedecían sus dedos. Sollozó en la oscuridad y quiso que ahí mismo las cosas terminaran, que las luces terminaran para él. No podía soportar, no podría escuchar una burla más, no podía vivir una humillación más.

—Kouyou —dijo una voz detrás de él. Volteó a mirar a Yuu y observó cómo él también lucía afligido por la situación—. Lo siento mucho, no quería que pasara esto.

Takashima no respondió nada, simplemente limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Solo quería que ellos vieran lo que yo veo en ti. Eres un verdadero artista, y sé que si ellos te escucharan tocar, les cerrarías la boca a todos.

Kouyou bajó la mirada, y luego de unos segundos sintió el contacto de Yuu sobre su rostro, obligándole a mirarle. El moreno limpió los rastros de una lágrima que aún escurría por su mejilla.

—Yo confío en ti —le susurró y sonrió una vez más.

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron hacia arriba por las escaleras. El bullicio continuaba. Los gritos y risotadas aumentaron cuando vieron a Kouyou, su bufón local, pasearse nuevamente en el escenario. Yuu había soltado su mano justo antes de que la luz volviera a iluminar sus cuerpos, para dirigirse hacia las guitarras. Tomó nuevamente la guitarra acústica negra y una en color verde. Extendió la guitarra negra a Kouyou y éste dio un paso para acercarse hasta su amigo.

Yuu tenía razón, era hora de que todos vieran de qué era capaz.

En lugar de sostener la guitarra, tomó delicadamente el brazo de Yuu y observó cómo el pelinegro lo miraba con incertidumbre. Kouyou cerró los ojos, apretándolos con toda sus fuerzas y se inclinó hacia su amigo. Depositó un beso sobre los gruesos labios entreabiertos. Se quedó sin respiración, sintiendo cómo su corazón iba al mil por hora.

Yuu lo empujó de inmediato, con la mirada atónita, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los gritos de la gente continuaron, ahora llamando a ambos maricas y haciendo expresiones de asco al ver el beso de una boca deforme. Yuu no parecía escucharlos, o trataba al menos de que no le afectara tanto, pero la confusión aún seguía invadiéndolo en cada poro.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Inquirió, con un hilo de voz.

—Te amo —respondió Kouyou y una lágrima volvió a correr por su mejilla.

Yuu frunció el ceño y caminó por un lado de Kouyou, tiró la guitarra al suelo y, aun escuchando los abucheos de la gente en el público, planeaba escabullirse y desaparecer de ahí lo más pronto posible. Comenzaron a lanzarle latas de cerveza también a él, pero Yuu no flaqueaba con sus pasos.

Kouyou volteó para mirar con dolor el andar del pelinegro.

—Yuu —gritó con fuerza y el aludido volteó a mirarlo, tenía los ojos inyectados con rabia—. Perdoname —susurró y metió la mano bajo la hebilla de su cinturón.

Takashima desenvainó su arma, y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, tiró del gatillo y dejó un impacto de bala justo en medio del pecho de su amigo. Un gorgoteo de sangre salió del cuerpo del aquel moreno antes de que cayera escaleras abajo. La gente del staff se arremolinó a su lado, tratando de ayudarle.

Kouyou, con las saladas lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas, volteó la mirada al público que ahora trataba de huir despavorido, mientras gritaba por auxilio tirando todo lo que había a su paso, asustados por un hombre con un arma y mucha rabia acumulada a través de los años. No se fijaban por dónde iban, ni qué era lo que hacían. Empujaban y tiraban a la gente mientras trataban huir. Se asfixiaban a ellos mismos con el caos que habían provocado.

Un par de fuertes hombres del staff comenzaron a subir por las escaleras para tomar a Kouyou y evitar que siguiera disparando, pero antes de que lo hicieran, un estallido en sus oídos se hizo presente, provocando que las escaleras se derrumbaran entre brazas de fuego.

Kouyou, con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su cazadora negra, presionó un pequeño botón que había llevado con él. Dicho botón haría explotar en llamas a tres discretos dispositivos colocados a lo largo de su recorrido por la feria de Abedue. Había uno lado del hombre del algodón de azúcar, cerca de la salida, de tal forma que ésta quedaría bloqueada. Otro quedó detrás de la rueda de la fortuna, atracción que era por ley la que más gente atraía. Por último, uno había permanecido en los escalones del escenario.

El fuego y los gritos de pánico adornaron la feria, mientras un nuevo festival de fuegos y luces artificiales no anunciado para los espectadores se abría paso, generando llantos y desesperación entre todos los asistentes.

Kouyou miró una última vez a Takanori, corriendo y llorando, tomando la mano de su madre. Levantó el rostro y vio a Yutaka corriendo hacia el escenario, donde otras personas trataban de llegar para ayudar a aquellos que estuvieran atrapados tras de las llamas del escenario.

Takashima Kouyou levantó su arma una vez más y en esa ocasión la dirigió hacia Yutaka. Dio un disparo, que rozó la garganta de su objetivo, haciéndolo desfallecer sobre el polvo. Volvió con su arma al frente y disparó sin mirar a quien en tres ocasiones más, sin siquiera saber si con ello solo había conseguido asustar más a la gente o cobrarse la vida de alguien más. Realmente, eso ya no le importaba en aquel momento.

Finalmente, Kouyou llevó el humo del arma dentro de su boca y, sintiendo las lágrimas de sangre corriendo desde sus ojos negros, tiró una última vez del gatillo.

****

****


End file.
